Bella's Aunt
by justmecortney
Summary: Bella needs a break from Forks to forget about the family that left her so she goes to New York to she her aunt Fran. What happens when the Cullens appear. rated M because truthfully I don't understands the ratings. First Fic. cross with The Nanny.
1. Chapter 1prolog

I can't take it anymore. I can't take the constant memories of them. I need a break, and I need it now. I just need to go somewhere far away and get my mind off life. Then it hit me. Aunt Fran.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I arrived in New York around noon. I found Aunt Fran's house, or her bosses house, very easily. Big house with a limo outside not hard to find.

I knocked on the door and an oldish guy in a suit opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?" I didn't really know what to say because I didn't really tell Aunt Fran I was coming, I just came. I guess I'll just wing it.

"Um... Hello, I'm Isabella-" I started to say, but the man cut me off.

"Oh you're here for Margret. One moment." he started to walk up stairs,before i could tell him no, so I decided to looked around.

The living room was beautiful, it looked like something from a magazine. The only home that was more gorgeous was the Cullen's but that was something I would never see again. I then saw the piano, it was nothing compared to his, but still beautiful. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs, and i started to turn around as a girl about my age started talking.

"Hey Haley, I thought you said you said you were grounded an--," she stopped and looked at me, "you're not Haley."She said and sounded a little freaked, which I understand, I mean if some stranger comes in my house and some guy, who most likely worked for me, told they were my friend I would be freaked too.

"Um... Hi--" I tried to say, but was cut off again.

"FRAN!" she yelled, and I was a bit relived that Aunt Fran was coming. Then I saw her coming down the stairs.

"Whats with all the yelling, Maggie? I thought you were hanging with your friend?" She said.

"Fran, I don't know her," the Maggie girl said as she stepped away from me, as if I was going to hurt her. For the first time my aunt now looked at me and a smile appeared on her face.

"Little Isabella, is that you?" she asked.

"Hi Aunt Fran," I said with a little wave.

"Aunt?" Maggie said, "I thought your sister Nadean didn't have any kids."

"She doesn't my other sister Renee does," she answered and turned to me, "Anyway what are you doing here Isabella? I thought you were living with you're dad in Forks."

"Well... I don't know where to start," I said, and even I could hear the sadness in my voice. I heard aunt Fran aww and came to hug me, then lead me to the cough.

"Start from why you're here babe," she told me and patted my knee. I toke a deep breath and decided I'll tell her.

"Well, first its Bella. So, I had this boyfriend. He was perfect. I was in love, and not stupid, teenage, puppy love. Real love. We were dating for months, and it wasn't only him I loved, it was the whole family. His dad was a doctor and her always toke care of me when I got hurt ,'cause you know I'm not what you call gracefully, and he was like a second father. His mom was the sweetest, most loving woman, who treated me like her daughter. Then there was one of his sister who was my best friend, and the other one was just a bitch, but it didn't matter because there also were his two brothers who treated me like a little sister. They were the big, happy family everyone wants and I was apart of it." I toke a pause to breath then my aunt started to talk.

"Wow. That sounds like a fairy tale, Bells."

"I know and I was living it."

"So what happened?" asked Maggie who I forgot was there.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Well a few days after my birthday he told me he didn't love me anymore and that he and his family were leaving. I was horrible, basically a zombie for about 4 month, and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away for at least a little while. I just couldn't sit in the memories, so I came to see my favorite Auntie, " I finished with a little smile on my so she would forget about the whole just popping in with no warning.

The look on their faces just said shocked, then she started to speak. "Ok baby girl, first off you're welcome to stay here as long as Mr. Sheffield goes along with it. Second, no more aunt Fran, just Fran to you sweetie. Now lets go talked to the boss." she said then stood up.

"Thanks Fran." I replied and then hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I'm gonna go in there and talk to him you stay here and come in if I call you. Oh and this once I want to you to go all Auntie Fran, he's a sucker for stuff like that, and I might call you Isabella," I told Bella before I went to talk to Mr. Sheffield.

"Ok," she responded.

I knocked on the door to the office and entered.

"Yes, Miss. Fine?" Mr. Sheffield asked, while looking at some papers.

"Well…" I said while making my way to his desk, "I was wondering if I could have someone stay here for a while." I finished with a smile.

He sighed, looked up from his papers, and took off his glasses. "Is this person a family member?" he asked.

"Yes, but-" I started, but was cut off.

"No buts Miss. Fine. I believe we agreed that no more of your crazy family members where going to stay here."

"Mr. Sheffield, hear me out. This isn't one of my 'crazy' relatives this is my beautiful, smart, sane niece Isabella."

Just then the door opened and entered C.c. Babcock. "Hello, hello," she greeted with a smile, until she saw me of course, "So what is she trying to get out of you Maxwell?" she asked.

"Miss. Fine wants me to let her niece stay here for awhile."

Miss. Babcock started laughing, "She wants to let another Fine into this house? Oh, that's rich."

"Hey!" I replied, "First off Isabella is not even a Fine, she is a Swan. Second, she is my niece by my sister, her mother, and she lives with her father. Third, as much as I love her, there is no hiding that she is a black sheep in my family. Finally, her dad is a chief of police, so you know she won't do anything bad."

"Alright, she can stay," Mr. Sheffield said.

"Oh thank you Mr. Sheffield, she will be so happy," I ran to the door and opened it, "Isabella, you can come in now!"

"Coming, Aunt Fran," he replied

"She's already here?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled as she walked in.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, Fran's niece."

"Hello Bella, I'm Maxwell Sheffield and you are welcome to stay here. Now if you two don't mind we have work to do," Mr. Sheffield said.

"Not at all and thank you," Bella said as we walked out the door and closed it.

"See piece of cake, " I told her.


	4. GROSS AUTHORS NOTE :p

So hi people

Im telling you that im going to update really soon (like im goona at least right a small chapter kind of a filler BUTI TS SOMETHING)

I haven't in while because I didn't feel like it (at least im being honest) and im still so confused about working this site (im slow sometimes and my mouse like freaks out a lot too so that adds to it)

i loved your review I was like awwwww you guys are so nice and wow I suck a little so I decided to write AND IM WATCHING THE NANNY RIGHT NOW

thanks awesome people and awesomers ones

ps I don't care about capitalizing and stuff for author notes

RAWR~justmecortney :P

(I think a new chapter on my computer that I forgot about so it may be sooner and I run to the computer AGAIN)

another note I rememebered well the last ch was in frans pov just in case you are slower then me I just don't want to go through all the stuff to write fpov mostly it will be in bellas I don't plan on any of the cullens or frans anymore but i also don't plan well so…

ok im gonna shut up now

GASP I LIED IVE PRETTY MUCH FIGURED IT OUT IM VERY EXCITED IF IM RIGHT so the pov thing MAY be changed :)


	5. Chapter 4

Fran helped me put away my stuff in the guest room. She said she was happy that I was here multiple times, and I was starting to get sick of it.

"Hey Fran. I think I want to just go to sleep now, its been a long day." I told her as we finished unpacking my stuff.

"Ok, baby you sleep tight," she said as she left.

I changed into my sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then went to go lay down in the huge, soft bed. I prayed that tonight I wouldn't get nightmares; I don't want to scare the others with screams.

I laid down and drifted to sleep. My dream started with Alice and I sitting in the Cullen's living room just watching mindless television. Edward walked down the stairs then and smiled at me. He walked over to me and slowly lifted me up without a word. I was on his back holding tight as he began to run. We stopped in the meadow. I jumped off his back and laid on the grass and Edward followed my movement. We just laid there as the clouds went by, together, and I felt whole. Suddenly the grass around me started dying. All the flowers disappeared, and Edward and I looked shocked. When everything was dead Edward stood up, shook his head, and started to walk away. "Edward?" I called out wanting him to come back, but he didn't so I started to scream for him nonstop. Then I heard a voice calling my name over and over again.

I woke up to see Aunt Fran looking concerned.

"Hi fran," I said.

"What happened sweaty, you were screaming for like 10 minutes in you sleep," she asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," I told her but she knew that wasn't all of it.

"Move over babe, I'm coming in," she said and came under the covers with me. "Now what happened in this dream?"

"He-he left me again. I called for him, but he wouldn't come back," I started to tear up a little.

"Well if you ask me, I think he is an idiot. I mean who would let go of such a pretty girl go." That stun a little, I mean he was inhumanly beautiful and I was me.

"Thanks Fran," I sighed

She told me to go to sleep and played with my hair till I did.

I knew I loved Aunt Fran.


End file.
